


When in Need

by amonkeysue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, captain america 2 spoilers, post captain america 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amonkeysue/pseuds/amonkeysue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your world's been flipped, you have to come back to your center of gravity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When in Need

**Author's Note:**

> I really like to think that Natasha left to just go be with Clint until things settle down for her again.

There was a knock at the door. Three sharp raps in quick succession.

Clint’s hand instinctively extended towards his bow. He forced himself not to grab it, instead calmly standing up and opening the door.

“Did I scare you Barton?”

He breathed out a sigh of relief, visibly relaxing as he leaned one hand on the doorframe. “Nat.”

She quirked an eyebrow and almost smiled. “I did try to call in advance.”

“I haven’t been answering. Just like you.”

“I’ve been trying to stay low.”

“Did you get any of my messages?”

“You worry too much Clint.”

“And you’re a very popular topic in the media. Anything SHIELD in general is technically, but especially you. At least I’m not in the top 10 trending topics on Twitter.”

“Mm. Everyone loves a good drama. Am I allowed to come inside?”

Clint stepped aside, gesturing Natasha in. “Did you visit several of the safe houses or did you just know?”

“We always come back to this one.”

They settled down next to each other on the little brown couch. Clint wrapped an arm around Natasha’s shoulder. She slightly flinched at the contact.

He instantly retracted his hand. “Wait, how did you get hurt?”

“It’s nothing…”

“Nat, please.”

She slipped aside her jacket. “ _Zima Soldat_ ,” she lowly whispered.

Clint’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Again? How-?”

Natasha closed her eyes and carefully leaned against Clint’s shoulder. “HYDRA had him. And he’s James Buchanan Barnes, Steve’s old best friend. And he saved Steve’s life and then has vanished.”

“Are we looking for him?” Clint corrected himself, “Well, is anyone looking for him?”

“Steve and Sam are.”

“Sam?”

Natasha smiled and sat up, slipping her hand into Clint’s. “He’s attractive, funny-.”

“Is he an archer?” Clint wryly asked, playing along.

“No. He can fly. Well, with the help of a suit. We call him the Falcon. He’s sweet.”

“Do I need to be menacing? Greet Sam with an arrow in hand?”

Natasha laughed. “Oh please. Don’t scare off Steve’s new friend. They need each other for a lot of reasons.”

“I’ll take your word for it.” Clint slipped his free arm around Natasha’s waist and leaned his head against hers. “Who’s left of SHIELD?”

“I couldn’t tell you too much of what’s happened. I’m sure it wouldn’t surprise you to hear that I’ve opted for leaving the States be for a little while. Let the hype die down, form new covers. Hope that I didn’t wholly screw myself over. Maria’s still around though. We’ve got people on most levels.”

“Guess I have to start calling her Director Hill then, huh?”

“Just be careful how you say it.”

“If the Winter Soldier shot you, was he the one… did he shoot Fury?”

Natasha almost nodded before remembering that Clint was resting his head on hers. “Yes.”

“And now it’s up to Captain America and Sam the Falcon to find him. Are they planning on taking him down?”

“Steve didn’t say. But since it is his old best friend, I doubt Steve is going to do anymore than bring him in. If he can even find him.”

“You’re not too happy with those odds.”

“Of course not. Experience with him and trying to find him has told me that he is more than capable of successfully hiding away. If he doesn’t want you to find him, you won’t find him.”

“Maybe he’ll want Steve to find him.”

“Perhaps,” Natasha agreed.

They sat in silence for a moment.

Clint lifted his head up. “You want something to eat or drink? With no one responding to me and me not responding in turn, I’ve spent some time stocking up the fridge. I’ll even cook.”

Natasha smiled and sat up, letting Clint pull his arm back. “I’ve been partially running on a lot of bubblegum. Chef’s choice?”

He mock bowed. “Your wish is my command.”

“What do you need? I’ll help.”

“You can cut vegetables.”

“Mm. I’m excited.” She followed Clint in the direction of the kitchen.

“As you should be. I betcha twenty bucks Steve wouldn’t cook for you.”

“It’s not like he’s been given the opportunity.” Natasha purposefully bumped into Clint’s side and teased, “Sam cooked for me and Steve.”

“More and more about this Sam character… you’re teasing me too much Nat.”

“That’s what teammates are for, right?”

He grinned and slightly shook his head. “You are beautiful and impossible.”

She smirked. “I know.”

Clint slung an arm around her shoulders and leaned over to kiss her temple. “Forever beautiful and impossible…”


End file.
